Number 003: A Hybrid's Life
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Originally by Raichu Fan, finished by Me. 4 Hybrids created by Team Rocket escape and later go to war with a powerful Cyborg Army. Things get Angsty...COMPLETE!
1. The Creation Part 1

**A/N: **I have permission from the original author to finish this fic. I have full editing rights unless Raichu-Fan tells me otherwise. If you've read the original you'll know this was one chapter (which he removed from the site). I split it in two for plot reasons and because a few things are gonna be different…

**A Hybrids Life**

**1. Creation and the Escape Part 1**

3/15/1990

Celadon Gym

A very pregnant Erika sat on the bed in her office looking at the paperwork in front of her. It was her last day before going on maternity leave. She was filing forms to turn over responsibility of the Gym to her brother, Marty. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with the baby and felt it would be best.

Her underlings were saddened they would have to use her brother's specialty, Dark Pokemon but she knew it would be ok—it would be the first Gym ever to use Dark Pokemon.

"Everything's all set." Said Marty, who'd just come in. "The Pokemon League just needs to see your paperwork. "Here it is." She said, passing them to him. "I think you'll find everything in order." As she got up to grab some thing from the desk, she stumbled and almost fell forward.

"Whoa, be careful there." said Marty as he helped her to the desk. "You've shouldn't move around so much in your condition." "I'll be ok." Erika replied. "I just needed to grab this case." When she opened it Marty saw that it contained two Poke Balls. "This is Cacturne and Mightyena." She explained. "I got them as a gift from Sidney of Hoenn.."

"That's something, alright." Marty replied. "I think you should rest here for a little bit. When I come back I'll close the gym and we can go home." "Will do." She said. "I'll see you later then." After Marty left, Erika put the case with the rest of the things she was taking home.

She pressed her hands to her lower back, arching her swelled belly. This baby was doing a number on her insides. "I hope I give you a good life." She said as she rubbed her belly. After finding a comfortable position on the bed she fell asleep.

4/27/1990

Celadon Hospital. 00:12.

A strange pink pokemon walked silently up to the wall of the large human building. In the dark of night, the hospital wall looked like the shadows that surrounded it. The pokemon looked up at the many windows, looking for the incubator room. Its mission was to steal six baby humans.

Through the pokemon's cybernetic eyes it located its target and using it increased psychic powers, silently pulled off the wall to the room and soundlessly placing it on the earth. It stepped inside and had a look around. There were over two dozen incubators but only twelve of them had a baby in them.

Again using its power, it lifted out half of the occupied incubators. After stepping outside again it put the wall section back where it was soundlessly. The strange psychic pokemon began to walk away taking the six incubators with it and disappearing into the black forest.

In the morning, Officer Jenny's swamped the hospital and were puzzled on how the wall was removed without it making a sound and judging by the size of the wall section it would have made a sound that could have woken the whole city if it fell from where it was removed.

"What the bloody hell did this?" Asked one of the Officer Jenny's.

"I don't have a clue" Said another.

An inspector came over to the area and examined the floor and the surroundings.

"This is really odd" Says the inspector completely baffled.

"What is?" Asked one of the Jenny's.

"There are no signs of any equipment nor any signs of disturbed ground apart from these foot prints" The inspector kneels down and moves his hand over a small three toed paw prints.

"Any ideas?"

"Nothing, these aren't like anything I've seen before"

Some more Jenny's were talking about what was stolen. After doing a head count the doctors had to break to the news to Erika that her new daughter was one of them.

"Who would steal six babies?" Asked one of the Jenny's in total shock.

"I don't know but it's sick" Said another.

The psychic pokemon walked through the forest and then disappears. The pokemon walked through a stealth field which was generated by a TR-Stealth Generator. It walked until it got to a building were it stopped. A thin wire came out from the back of its head and plugged itself into the console on the side of the wall.

"Requesting entry…………..Cyborg-E……….Entrance granted" Said a male computerized voice.

Two large metal doors began to slide open, revealing a lab. There were many Team Rocket scientists walking around and working on computers.

"Jesus, look! Its Cyborg-E!" One of the younger scientists pointed out.

"Looks like he was successful in his mission" Said another. "More than successful even."

They watched as the cyborg walked to another set of doors. He repeated what he did with the first and entered. A man who was mostly hidden in shadow watched the half machine pokemon bring the incubators containing the babies to a table that sat in front of the man.

"Great job Cyborg-E, you did exactly as planned" The shadow man said looking at the six now crying infant humans.

"I made sure the police couldn't tie anything to us" Said the cyborg as it sat.

"Good, you can leave now"

"Sir" Cyborg-E said as it bowed its head and walked out through the doors it came.

The shadow man looked at the infants. He counted four boys and two girls. He mumbled some words of anger at two of the test subjects being female but he then dismissed them as he realized that gender didn't affect his plans. He turned to a computer that was on the wall beside him. He then initiated the video com link. The screen turned on to show a scientist looking rather shocked.

"Giovanni, sir?" He said rather surprised.

"I trust everything you required is in order" The now known Giovanni replied.

"Oh, yes sir"

"Good, as planned, Cyborg-E has arrived with the test subjects for the Hybrid Project"

"Excellent, I'll get to work immediately"

Giovanni cut the link and looked back at the six infants. The six were crying uncontrollably and one of them smelt revolting. Giovanni made a disgusted face as he passed them to leave. The doors opened and three low level scientists walked in and took the babies to the project leader of Project Hybrid. Giovanni left the room and then walked to his office where he locked the doors as not to be disturbed while he thought of the new project he ordered.

Team Rocket Genetics Lab: Chozo Island, just off the Coast of Cinnabar Island.

The six children were delivered to Doctor Jackson, leader of the Hybrid Project. He ordered his work colleagues to get them cleaned up ready for the DNA Fusion. Dr Jackson had randomly selected six of the available pokemon. The pokemon chosen were a Flareon, a Feraligatr, a Ninetales, a Gardevoir, a Sandslash and a Raichu. The six pokemon were floating in six stasis tubes while a robotic arm moved down to them and pulled off some of the pokemon's fur or scales, which was then placed in six separate test tubes. Jackson took the tubes and gave them to his DNA expert.

The DNA was extracted from the fur and then mixed in with a liquid which will then be injected into the test subjects. Once each serum was made they were then taken to the test subjects who were now floating in nutrient baths where for the next 16 years they will grow. The six were in perfect health, nothing was wrong and this made it more the happier for the scientists. The serums were giving to a set of robotic arms that were equipped with an injection needle. The needles penetrated the skin of the children and then the serum was applied to the bloodstream where it went to work rewriting the human DNA.

18/12/1991: Disaster!

Sirens blazed around the complex, humans and pokemon running to their posts in the lab. Test subject Hybrid 001 developed a problem with the DNA Fusion. The child's brain wave patterns were going out of control and soon everything went critical.

"Warning…Warning…possibility of heart and brain failure…Warning…Warning" Came the constant voice of Hybrid 001's health computer.

"No, this can't happen" Jackson cried in anger as Hybrid 001's vital signs began to decrease.

"Sir, heart beat slowing"

"Brain wave patterns are blank"

"SIR…….HE'S DEAD SIR"

"BASTARD, tell Giovanni that Hybrid 001 is a failure and Hybrids 002 through 006 remain" Jackson said regaining his control.

Hybrids 002 through 006 remained; all of them were still living and healthy. Noticeable changes can now be seen. Hair or scales was growing all over their bodies, their spines increasing in length, feet size increasing and a small muzzle was beginning to move out from their faces. Jackson was happy that they remained, the order was for two Hybrids-possibly for breeding--to survive and he was hoping that all would but now that 001 has died he now has his doubts.

Information on Hybrids 001-006:.

001: This Hybrid was to be a Feraligatr Hybrid. He began to develop an odd brain wave pattern that our scientists couldn't figure out. We think it may have been his immune system resisting the treatments. Later this began to affect his health and soon died.

002: This Hybrid is to be a Raichu Hybrid. He remains at perfect health. He is changing rapidly like the other survivor. Body structure morphing into a half human and Raichu form. Noticeable changes are the growth of fur, feet, ears, tail and a Raichu like face. Electronic sensors are picking up a slight electrical generation from within the hybrid it appears what we hoped for is happening. We predict that he will be capable of using electric attacks.

003: This Hybrid is to be a Ninetales Hybrid. 003 is the only female hybrid, luckily she is stable and holding like 002. Noticeable changes are the same but only a single tail has began to grow. Either this tail will split like the pokemon Ninetales does as it ages. Thermal sensors have detected a heat increase with her. We predict that she will be able to generate fire attacks when this is over.

004: This Hybrid is to be a Gardevoir Hybrid. After the death of 001 we were sure 004 would die soon after but she surprised us. Our sensors were able to detect psychic energy four years in. Her body has become a nice pasty white and instead of hair she is growing a cape-like mane down her back. Should she survive she will be the most powerful of the Hybrids.

005: This Hybrid is to be a Flareon Hybrid. We are impressed with the progress with an evolution of Eevee. We were a little concerned when it developed a rash but our worry was for naught when it cleared up in a matter of days. We keep 004's tank maintained because of he rising body temperature. We have high hopes.

006: This Hybrid is to be a Sandslash Hybrid. When 001 died we extracted some of its DNA and injected it into 006. If things go as planned the 006 will have a resistance to Water Attacks and will be able to use some Water Element Attacks. At first we though he'd died when we saw how stiff he was but we soon discovered it was simply his quills growing in.

01/01/1998

Hybrid 005 died this morning. Cause of death was from cancer. No one in the facility have any clue how it developed and why. This hybrid lasted for 8 years before letting us down. Now 002, 003, 004 and 006 are left. They remain healthy. We have done everything we have and there appears to be nothing wrong with them. 006 adapted well with the added coding from 001. It appears now that the remaining Hybrids will live to the age required before her awakening.

05/09/2005

Everything is going according to plan. 002, 003, 004 and 006 are living and perfectly healthy. Now that they are 15 years old we can finally proceed with the computer teaching system. This will just teach the hybrids what they needs to know, like how to walk, read and talk. Their varying features have grown extremely well. For example; 003 has a muzzle with canine teeth and her ears have extended and have moved from the sides of her head to now being located on top. Her feet have grown quite big; the rough pads have also appeared under her feet, near where her three rounded toes are. I think that when she walks she will walk like she is tip toeing. Her tails are the best part of her right now. Nine long tails have developed well.

27/04/2006

This is it. The Hybrids have reached 16 years of age. Now its time for their awakening…

Dr Jackson has been waiting for this day for 16 years. Everything was going as planned. Scientists were operating computers that controlled the nutrient baths and the release mechanism. Slowly the nutrient bath was drained and the capsule rose. The Hybrids lay unconscious on the floor of the bath.

"This one's alive and well" Called one of the scientists.

"Good, get them to our recovery rooms and inform me when they start to wake up" Ordered Dr Jackson.

"Sir"

Jackson walked happily to his office where he locked the door and opened a video link to Team Rocket HQ. The screen on the monitor revealed Giovanni who remained in the shadow.

"This better be good news, Jackson" Giovanni growled.

"Sir, the Hybrids have been removed from the nutrient bath and are ready to wake up" Jackson informed his boss.

"Good, it's about time something went right. When they are is awake, bring them to the Viridian City Gym" Giovanni ordered before cutting the link.

"As you wish" Jackson said to the blank screen with a sigh of relief.

003 was carried into the recovery room. It was a small, clean room. Cupboards lined the wall facing the door, a single bed with a window overlooking the bed on the right wall, a bear wall behind the bed with the door in the middle and another bear wall to the left. 003 was laid down onto the bed and then she was covered with the blanket.

Three hours later 003 woke up. She looked around, taking note of what she could see. Anything she saw she didn't know what it was. She pulled herself into a sitting position allowing the blanket to fall to her lap. Her cream fur covered all the private areas. Her keen hearing picked up a sound of something tapping on something else then the door slid open. She turned to see as Dr Jackson walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

003 heard and understood the words. Even though this is her first time being alive she has been taught with the computer teaching system. Jackson is hoping that the machine also taught her how talk. 003 opened her muzzle and tried to reply.

"I…I…f…feel fine" She said in a child like voice.

"Good, we will be going on a trip in a moment to my boss"

"Where?"

"Viridian City, I can tell you everything you need to know while we are on our way"

An assistant came in with a hand full of clothes. He placed them on the bed and then left.

"Those are yours 003, I'll be waiting outside." With that Jackson left and closed the door. Before 003 could example the clothing the door opened a second time. "You best be quick, 003." Jackson added. "The other Hybrids awake an hour ago and are also waiting to hear an explanation." He closed it again.

003 looked at the black clothing that now lay before her. She picked up a black skirt which she put one around her waist. There was a hole at the back which could be fastened together with a button; this was for her tails to go through. Lastly she put on a black tank-top with a red R on the front. Now that she was dressed she decided to head for the door. 003 put her feet on the floor, feeling its coldness and then pushed herself up so that she was standing. It took her a few seconds to get her balance right and then she began to take her first steps. She was unsteady at first but she soon began to walk as if she'd done it forever. She placed her hands on the wall as she began to lean forward as she pulled her tails up and the gave them a quick shake.

003 knocked on the door which opened and Dr Jackson was waiting with three other creatures she assumed we the "Hybrids" Jackson mentioned earlier. Jackson led 003 and the others to the helipad where a black helicopter was waiting with its rotor blades cutting the air as they span. The Hybrids and Jackson boarded the aircraft and as they did it took off.

That Ends Part 1. What do you think of it? Raichu-Fan, I hope you like what I've done so far! Next chapter is the 2nd half and after that the 3rd.


	2. The Creation Part 2

A/N: I hope you like the twist I added. It adds more dept

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, and neither does Raichu-Fan.

**A Hybrids Life**

**1. Creation and the Escape Part 2**

003 had to hold her nine tails as to avoid sitting on them. She sat so she was facing the aging doctor, along with two of the other Hybrids. He was wearing his normal clothing for his job. A white lab coat that covered a white shirt, black trousers and a pair of black shoes.

"So I think you would want answers now" Jackson said before he began. Jackson told them everything, about the day they were taken from the hospital and all the way to their awakening. Inside, 003 was horrified and something else inside her wanted to kill him. Everything came clear now, how she was able to talk and walk. She was saddened to know that she didn't have a mother or father, but she was however grateful for them keeping her alive. Jackson wasn't finished yet, he went on to tell them about Team Rocket and what they were made for.

The Hybrid Project was to create a more effective agent for Team Rocket. A half pokemon and half human creature capable of using the powers of the pokemon and move and operate like a human. With this sort of creation working for Team Rocket they would make a more effective task force for the capture of pokemon and they would be more affective in missions to steal or kidnap equipment.

003, after being told everything she needed to know was hating it. She didn't want to work for such and evil man, nor did she want to remain a hybrid but that couldn't be reversed as Jackson told her that once the cells have melded together to make the hybrid cell then they can not be separated as it will cause a chain reaction that would cause the other cells to do the same and therefore kill the hybrid.

The helicopter was nearing its destination. The pilot flipped a switch that seemed to kill the sound of the rotors and then the whole helicopter became invisible to those on the ground. The helicopter flew silently over Pallet Town and then over to Viridian City Gym where it landed on the roof. Giovanni stood up on the roof awaiting the arrival of the helicopter and it passengers. The door opened and Dr Jackson and 003 stepped out into the sunlight, followed by 002, 005 and 006. Giovanni's face remained the same, no sign of any emotion could be detected, not to even 003's keen eye sight.

"Dr Jackson, so these are the hybrids you created for me" Giovanni said in his usual manner.

"Yes it is sir, this one is Hybrid 003." Jackson moved out of the way so Giovanni could see the frightened hybrid.

"003, follow me if you will." Giovanni motioned for the others to follow as well but then stopped and turned back to the doctor. "Your money has been transferred to you private account and no record of this experiment was recorded. I'll call up on you if I require your services again. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind"

With that Jackson jumped back into the helicopter and it took off and flew back in the direction of the island facility. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Giovanni." Said Jackson as the helicopter passed Pallet Town. He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a disc set of vials. Above the vials were the words "Reversal Serum". The disc contained data on all the Hybrids, from their original parents to the exact formula needed to make more. "While you may not want evidence of what I did here, I do…"

---------------------------

003 was left alone with the boss of Team Rocket. She was dreadfully scared of him (who wouldn't?). Giovanni began to walk to a door towards the north-east corner of the gym roof. 003, not wanting to be left alone began to follow the TR boss through the door and down a staircase deep into the gym. The other Hybrids closely followed. 003 stopped when she stepped off the last step and into metallic room.

"This isn't a gym" 004 said aloud as she looked around.

"Your very quick. Yes, this is my secret lab behind the battle arena"

"A…a…lab?" "Asked 002.

"Yes 002..." Giovanni paused to rub his temples. "…I'm not going to keep calling you by your numbers…hmm…a simple name like the name of the pokemon that was used to create you." You!" He asked 003. "Ninetales, how does that sound?"

"That sounds better"

"Good, now, your quarters are this way"

Giovanni lead the Hybrids to a section of rooms. It was basically the same as the recovery rooms they woke up in apart from color as these rooms were colored a dull grey. Each Hybrid walked into one of the rooms. Giovanni followed 003 into hers.

"You'll find reading material in the cupboards there" Giovanni pointed out before he turned and left, closing the door behind him. Ninetales ran to the door and began to bang on the door. "Let me out!" She cried but to no avail.

Ninetales waited for the rest of the day for Giovanni or anyone to open the door. No one came and boredom forced her to look at the books that were in the cupboards. She got up off the bed and walked over to the cupboard door and opened it and straight away a book fell out and landed on her foot. She yelped from the quick rush of pain running up her leg and her spine. Ninetales bent down and picked up the book and read its title.

"Poke Manual". She got a little interested and opened it and began to read it.

Giovanni sat in his chair facing a wall of monitors in his office. He was watching one in particular, the one watching The Ninetales Hybrid. An evil smile began to spread on his face as he watched the Hybrid read the manual. He knew what was in it as it was written by Rocket Trainers, telling new Rocket Recruits how to train their pokemon.

Months elapsed and The Hybrids weren't allowed out. Food and water was supplied to them by Rockets pushing a tray through a small door. Over the time she spent in there, she decided to entertain herself by trying to perform fire attacks. She has managed to be able to cough up fireballs and now and again do an Ember. Sometimes Ninetales would wake up with something stuck in her throat and she began to have a very bad cough and she'd then cough up a fireball. The wall next to the door is littered with burn marks where those fireballs hit.

One day while she was sleeping she heard someone talking to her. "Ninetales." The voice said. "Who's there?" She asked aloud. "Not so loud!" The voice scolded. Then it said much more gently "We don't the Rockets to know we're talking this way."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Gardevoir Hybrid." The voice said. "Pleased to meet you."

"We're also here." Said a male voice. "Raichu?" Ninetales asked. "That's right." He replied. "And don't forget Sandslash." Said another male voice. "Ninetales smiled. At least she knew she wouldn't be lonely while they were locked up. She had the others who were created alongside her.

----------------------------------------

She was beginning to believe that she was going to spend the rest of her life in this room but one morning she was woken by the sound of the door sliding open. She sat up and before she could do anything two Rocket Grunts came in, grabbed her by the arms and forcefully began to pull her up and out of the room and to the battle arena. She caught glace of two more doing the same with Raichu.

Ninetales began to feel something in her throat again. She quickly though up an escape plan. They pulled her up and to the center of the battle arena. Ninetales began to cough and the more she coughed the more painful it got. She turned her head to one of the grunts and coughed out a fireball in his face. He let go of her as he clutched his face and screamed in pain. Ninetales quickly turned her attention to the other grunt and punched him in the jaw. Because of her increased strength through the Ninetales DNA she hit him with enough force for him to let go and fall to the floor. Raichu simply electrocuted his into paralysis. Now that they were free they turned and ran for the double doors. The grunts got up and began to run after them as they burst through the doors and into the broad daylight.

Ninetales didn't stop running; she ran and ran until she left the city and into the woods that lined Route 1 that lead from Viridian City to Pallet Town. Ninetales slowed to a fast walk as she got deeper into the woods. She was free, but she soon realized that she was alone, scared, hungry and lost. "Raichu…" She whispered.

"Sir, the Raichu and Ninetales Hybrids escaped" One of the grunts that were meant to escort the Raichu hybrid said to his boss, fear stricken.

"IDIOTS!" Giovanni shouts.

"We're sorry sir--"

"Get out of my sight before I lose my temper!" With that the grunt took off running.

"CYBORG-EE"

A small creature begins to walk over to Giovanni. At a distance you would mistake it for an Eevee but it is an Eevee, well, half machine and half pokemon. This was one of the cyborgs that Team Rocket made. C-Ee was made for recon missions and keeping track of certain things.

"Sir" The cybernetic Eevee said as it stood before its master.

"I want you to go and find the Hybrids that escaped. If you find them; follow them, report back with information regarding what they do, where they stay and if they develop their powers"

"As you wish" The cyborg ran out and into the near by woods.

Giovanni picked up the phone at his desk. "Yes sir?" "Have the grunts who let the Hybrids escape executed." He said tonelessly. "Yes, sir."

He leaned back in his chair and returned his attention to the two remaining Hybrids on monitors. What he saw made his blood boil.

"Sir! The remaining Hybrids escaped!" said a rocket admin who burst in. "I know." He said.

He turned the monitors around to show the picture of the wall between both holding rooms cut open, followed by a hole in the middle of one of them. Apparently the Sandslash had quickly learned the use of its powers.

---------------------------

Ninetales has been walking for hours and now it has become night time. Being as weak as she was she decided to sleep. She found a large tree which looked like it could keep her safe for the night. She climbed up the tree and sat herself on a large branch allowing her nine tails to dangle lazily over the edge. She leaned her back on the trunk of the tree as she then began to sleep.

That concludes this chapter. Next chapter Ninetales meets a new friend in Pallet Town. A bit later in the story Ninetales will meet her birth mother. Stay tuned!


	3. A New Life

**A/N: I figure I should mention this now--I wrote out the next 2 chapter while I was disabled. Before i started on the 3rd Raichu-Fan(whom I e-mailed the story so far)asked me to add some more of the elements he'd originally wanted in it. The next two, "Here Comes Team Rocket 1&2 will remain unchanged but after that things get interesting...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. "A Hybrid's Life" was created by Raichu-Fan. He owns the rights to the fanfic. I am merely finishing it with his permission.

**A Hybrids Life**

**2. A New Life**

Ninetales woke up and fell out of her perch. She rubbed her sore bottom, remembering where she was. She looked around and saw a Town nearby. She was hungry and hadn't eaten since she'd escaped the day before. As she walked toward the Town a Pidgey few up and surprised her. She breathed fire on it and it fainted.

Surprised, she examined the bird and realized she'd accidentally killed it. For some reason it looked appetizing in its current state. She put it on a stick and breathed fire on it a bit more. Satisfied, she ate it until it was only a skeleton. She burned the bones to hide what she'd done and walked towards the town.

"Pallet Town", she read.

"You know, a famous professor lives here." Said a voice nearby. Ninetales turned and was face to face with Raichu. "How did you find me?"

"After we escaped I ran into Viridian Forest." It replied. "Soon after I heard an explosion coming from the City. When I walked back at dusk I learned Sandslash and Gardevoir also escaped. Gardevoir spoke to me using her ability and told me that I was being followed. I ran down the road and hid behind some rocks until sunrise."

"What do we do now?" Ninetales asked. "The only people who are aware of our existence are Team Rocket and Jackson."

"I think we should see the Professor." said Raichu. "Maybe he can help us."

The two Hybrids walked together into the town, oblivious to the odd stares they were getting from the residents. They walked right up to The Pokemon Lab and knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Asked the person who opened it. He jumped back in surprise at what he saw.

"We need to speak to the professor." Said Raichu.

"Right this way." The man replied before ushering them in and closing the door.

As they walked through the lab, Ninetales saw many computers and spreadsheets on different things. She wondered how one man was able to make time for so many things at once. Hopefully he wasn't too busy with his work to help them.

The man led them to a room in the back of the building that was the professor's office. "Professor Oak, these two wanted to see you." He said before letting them in.

"Thank you." He said as the man took his leave.

"Were you two at Bill's Lab recently?" He asked. "A lot of people who test out his machines end up like you."

"Who's Bill?"

"A researcher like myself. What's your story?"

Ninetales and Raichu took turns telling the professor their story. They shared everything and held back nothing—except for Ninetales eating a Pidgey earlier. Oak listened patiently and with interest.

When they finished, he said, "So if I can find this Dr. Jackson, I may be able to find out exactly how he made you. You are welcome to stay here if you like."

He snapped his fingers and the man from before came in. This is my assistant, Tracey. He will show you to my house. I promise it will be a lot nicer than the holding cell you were in before.

"Thank you." Said Ninetales. Then Oak said to Tracey "Make sure word of my guests does not leave this town. We don't want Team Rocket coming here to cause trouble."

"Yes sir."

Tracey led them from the lab to a house up the road. The first thing the Hybrids noticed about it was it had windows, something their cells did not have. Along the way Tracey told them about Professor Oak's work on the Pokedex and about the many trainers who start their journey from Pallet Town.

"Here we are." He said when they'd gone inside. "This is the Professor's house. His two grandchildren live here as well but they're not home right now. One of them is a Pokemon Researcher and the other went out for a few hours."

Tracey showed them to the guest loft on the top floor. It was big and spacious. There were two beds and four windows. There was even a small balcony to look at the sea.

Ninetales was greatly pleased. "It looks so nice." She said. "I'm glad you like it." Tracey replied with a smile. "I've got to go back to the lab but you two are welcome to explore for a bit." He then left the two alone.

"Good, he's gone." Said Raichu. "Gardevoir's been talking to me on the way over and said she and Sandslash are in someplace called Johto. She also said they're in a town like this one and just met with a Pokemon Researcher there."

"Do you think they can be trusted?" Ninetales asked.

"Of course. There's something different about The Professor that I like from Giovanni."

Later in the day Professor Oak came home along with Daisy and Gary. They were surprised to see Raichu and Ninetales there. Oak told them the story and the two said they would be considered a part of the family.

"Do you know what became of the others?" Gary asked. Before Raichu could answer, three people teleported into the room. One of them Oak recognized as Professor Elm.

"Gardevoir, you can teleport?" Ninetales asked. "I guess so." She replied. "I think it's safer than walking."

After re-introducing everybody, both professors went to the lab with Gary to figure out what could be done. They'd already made up their minds that the Hybrids would be safer separated. Little did anyone know, a small half pokemon half machine was watching all of this…

--------------------------------

Daisy prepared dinner at the Oak home in the meantime.

"You all must be really hungry!" She said excitedly as she prepared the food. "I hope you like it!"

When Ninetales tasted the Lasagna Daisy made, she made up her mind that she would stay as long as she could. When Daisy left the room the Hybrids discussed what they should do next.

"I think we should stay in pairs." Said Sandslash. "That way if Giovanni comes looking for us at least two of us would be safe."

"I agree." Each one said.

"I can use my powers to talk to everyone and spot danger." Said Gardevoir. "Because of my appearance I can also pass as a human."

I'm staying here." Said Ninetales. "I like Oak's family and I think I'd feel safe, too."

"Same here." Said Raichu, resting his hand on hers.

"We'll stay with Professor Elm, then." Said Sandslash. "If there is any change we'll let you know."

When The Professors came back The Hybrids felt it was time to split up again, possibly for good. Before going Daisy suggested they have names. "You all are more than just the pokemon you were merged with." She said.

"You can call me Katherine, then." Said Ninetales. "It means Pure."

"My name will be Beth." Said Gardevoir. "It means Life."

"Call me Jason." Said Sandslash. "It's means Healer."

"My name will be Jack." Said Raichu. "It means Gracious."

"They all suit you." Said Daisy. "Take care of them and try not to forget them."

"Maybe when it is safer we'll be able to meet up again." Said Beth as she started to glow. "Katherine, Jack, be careful." Beth, Elm and Jason then disappeared.

As the months went by, Katherine and Jason continued to develop their abilities. Katherine discovered that by blowing in a certain direction she could perform a Fire Spin. Likewise she discovered that by concentrating on one steady stream she could do a Flamethrower.

What neither of the Hybrids knew was that they were both being secretly watched by Cyborg-EE. What they also didn't know was that everything The Cyborg saw Giovanni would see as well.

In fact, Giovanni had made up his mind to let the Hybrids stay where they were. "So long as I know where they are it doesn't matter." he mused. "I may even get a bonus with all of Oak's rare pokemon."

The Tropius Cyborg he'd sent to watch Jason and Beth in New Bark Town was getting similar results. "Let them think they're free of me. When they least expect it I'll be coming for them."

So what do you think of this one? I decided to give them human names to give them all an identity. There's more than one of definition of all their given names and I decided to use a one-word description. The next two chapters are big for Katherine—she meets her mother for the first time.


	4. Here Comes Team Rocket 1

A/N: Another two-part, heh he!

----------------------------

Before I continue I'll reply to a few of the reviews. After Part Two I'll post pices of an interview I did with Raichu-Fan. If you don't want to see review reactions then scroll down. Seeing as it has become "standard" to reply to all reviews recieved (which I find a pain in the arse, especially at the start) I'll do it for the sake of this fic being mostly Raichu-Fan's doing.

Neogirl7900-Already done.

Raichu-Fan-Already replie via MSN IM.

Nika Phoenix-They'll keep coming, alright! How's 2 chapters a week sound?

Twilight the Umbreon-It gets more interesting later. >.>

Mephis-I finally did SOMETHING right! Everything has been perfect thus far and I am glad you like While I purposely use bad grammar in some cases mosto ften than not it from my not properly proof-reading before posting. missing a letter is one thing but jumbing words will tick off anybody. OOIf you hate Giovanni you'll hate what happens after Part 2!

Overal they were good-natured. I took the hint from fic that was deleted to make sure there's zero grammar mistakes and so far it seems to be working. I'll keep it up with Pokemon World War as well, you can be certain!

-----------------------------

**A Hybrids Life**

**3. Here Comes Team Rocket! Part 1**

It is now a year since The Hybrids escaped from Team Rocket. Oak and Elm celebrated the anniversary by giving each Hybrid a Poke Gear and a Pokemon. Katherine received Skitty, Jack Lombre, Beth Pupitar and Jason Dragonair.

"You've all been so kind to us." Said Katherine. "Even though we're not quite human and not quite pokemon…"

"Maybe this goes to show you that not all people are like Giovanni." Said Gary. "Even though you could've gone off somewhere without saying anything you chose to stay here despite knowing you could bring unwanted trouble."

"Well said." Said Oak. "And with that, I have some important information for you all. I had a word the Pokemon League HQ. They've had all Poke Balls made modified altered so you cannot be captured by humans. Likewise, all trainers have been warned not to attack you lest, they be punished by the authorities."

"That also means you're free to go out and see the world." Said Elm. "We certainly have not intention of keeping you here; doing that even out of kindness would make us no different from Team Rocket."

"That's where you are wrong!" Said a voice from nowhere. The sound of over a dozen helicopters could be heard. Suddenly the town was filled with Rockets. "We're surrounded!" Exclaimed Tracey. "They're everywhere!"

---------------

"I've come to claim a few things that got away from me." Said Giovanni, who appeared before them. "Those Hybrids were created be me only I decide what's right for them."

"That's where you're wrong!" Said Daisy. "You may have ordered their…augmentation but they do have feelings and emotions. They will never, never work for a black-hearted fiend like you!"

"Oh, yes they will." Giovanni shot back. "If they don't come with me right now I'll have my Rockets destroy this town." "You wouldn't dare." Said Beth.

"Oh, really?" He replied. "Almost on cue a large pokemon wearing some sort of protective armor appeared from Giovanni's copter.

"Hybrids, meet Mewtwo. Mewtwo was cloned from Mew's genetic material. Not only that his attacks have been amplified a thousand times through genetic engineering. He is the ultimate fighting machine. If you do not pledge you loyalty to me this instant, he will execute you all!"

Katherine inhaled deeply and spit a fireball at Giovanni. Mewtwo blocked it before it could reach its target. "It's a pity to kill something that had so much potential." Said Giovanni. He snapped his fingers and Mewtwo went on the attack.

--------------------------

"How do we fight that thing?" Asked Gary. "We don't' have any data on it!"

"I'll take it." Said Beth. She then started to glow brightly. "Alright big boy, let's see what you've got!"

Beth started off with a Thunderbolt, intending to drill through Mewtwo's Armor. It simply re-directed it back at her. She used Protect at the last moment to avoid harm. Beth then followed up with a Psychic attack of her own. Mewtwo followed suit. The attacks clashed but Mewtwo won that round, using his to swat Beth into a wall with a tree it lifted out of the ground. She was felled instantly.

"Who's next?" Giovanni asked. "I'll take it from here." Said Jack. He flexed his tail, giving of a spark of electricity. "Jack, be careful against that thing." Said Jason. "I will" He replied.

Mewtwo opened with a Hyper Beam attack, catching Jack off guard. He barely had enough time to dig into the ground with his tail, evading the attack. He came up behind Mewtwo and hit it with Iron Tail. The attack brought Mewtwo to his knees.

"Impressive, Raichu." Said Giovanni (who either didn't know or didn't care about the Hybrids' human names). "Such power would do well for Team Rocket. Join me and I'll spare the others."

"Never!" He shot back.

"Suit yourself."

In the next moment Mewtwo turned and used Disable, keeping Jack from moving.

"What's…wrong with my body…?" "It's Mewtwo's Disable!" Beth exclaimed telepathically. "I know it, too. It stops the target from moving until the user strikes."

Mewtwo then struck hard with a Psychic attack. It threw Jack in Beth's direction but she stopped him mid-air. After acknowledging the save he fought back with a Thunder attack. It singed the Psychic Pokemon's Armor, breaking the helmet to pieces. This allowed the Hybrids to see its face.

"Oh my gosh, it's hideous…" Jason mused. Mewtwo looked in his direction. It then chucked a boulder at him. Jason smashed it to bits with a punch from his claws.

"Looks like we should team up." Said Jack.

"I agree."

Jason rolled into a ball and started spinning wildly, shooting the quills on his body at Mewtwo. This was his Pin Missile attack. At the same Jack launched another Thunder attack. Mewtwo redirected both attacks so they'd hit Jack and Jason instead.

Jack used Dig to evade the Pin Missile and Jason avoided harm using Defense Curl. After Jack came back up he turned and saw the quills were tacked around Beth. They were near-lethal to Psychic Pokemon.

"This Pokemon's too powerful." Said Katherine. "There's no way we can beat it."

"Maybe this can help." Said Beth as she threw the poke ball in her pocket. It opened and out came Pupitar.

"It is useless to resist." Said Giovanni. "Mewtwo, finish them!"

At that moment Pupitar started to glow. "It's evolving!" Oak exclaimed. When it finished, a Tyranitar stood where Pupitar was.

"That's amazing!" Elm exclaimed. "Beth, you can use Tyranitar against Mewtwo! Dark Types can beat Psychic Pokemon!"

"That's important for me to remember. She said. "Tyranitar, use Thrash!"

The Pokemon charged at Mewtwo wildly in the defense of its trainer. Mewtwo tried a Confusion attack but Tyranitar kept going and Iron Tailed Mewtwo into Giovanni's Helicopter. It was knocked unconscious instantly.

"Impossible!" Giovanni cried. "How can my most powerful pokemon loose?" With that, Giovanni gave the order for Team Rocket to retreat.

As his helicopter took off he said, "Pilot, where is Mewtwo?" The pilot pointed to the rear of the aircraft. Giovanni started it down with malice.

"Listen, you. I didn't give you your power to loose. Something as pitiful as you couldn't even defeat the Hybrids and they are half-human, making them weaker! To top it all off, my DNA lives inside your body. If you cannot even appreciate that then I have no use for you!"

And with that, Giovanni shoved Mewtwo out of the Helicopter while it was over route 1. Beth sensed what was going on and moved Mewtwo, who was still out cold to a safer location. We he awoke, the hybrids were standing over him.

-------------------------

"Alright Mewtwo, we want some answers." Said Jason.

"What makes you think I'll give them to you?" Mewtwo asked.

"If you don't, I'll have my Tyranitar beat some out of you." Beth retorted, pointing to the pokemon behind her. It looked at Mewtwo with interest.

"That won't be necessary." Mewtwo quickly replied. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how Giovanni knew where we were and how he knew to find us in Pallet Town." Said Katherine.

"Team Rocket has ways of keeping track of whatever it wants. In your case, he assigned two half pokemon half Cyborg creatures to keep tabs on you. They've been watching your every move since you escaped last year. Even I do not know what they look like, only they are very good at what they're told to do."

"Were you really created to defeat us?" Asked Beth. "Because if you were, I'll have you know I didn't even use my full power back there."

"Really? Neither did I." Mewtwo replied. "Giovanni's dreams of world conquest did not interest me. After my awakening I wanted to become the most powerful pokemon on earth and he claimed to know how. The armor I was wearing acted as a suppressing agent though Giovanni claimed it would allow me to focus my powers. Now that it's gone my powers are at a new high."

"Why don't you come with us, then?" Asked Jack.

"No, thank you." Mewtwo replied before lifting off the ground. "I work alone. If any of you dare to follow me to Johto, I'll have you know Team Rocket near-perfected their work with DNA fusion. In fact, two very powerful Pokemon were chosen for a top-secret project very recently. I am on my way to free them, as we are equal in strength."

And with that, Mewtwo flew off to the west. The Hybrids could only watch until he was gone from sight.

------------------------------------

"What should we do?" asked Katherine.

"We follow." Jason replied.

"But he said we shouldn't follow!" Katherine replied.

"Maybe, but I still believe we should help him." Jason replied. "Maybe it's the human side of me but I feel compelled to do something."

"I'll go with you." Said Beth. "I'm sure me and Tyranitar can aid you."

"Very well, then." Said Jack. "Katherine and I will stay in Pallet in case Team Rocket comes back. If anything changes we'll let you know."

"We'd better hurry, then." Said Jason. "Mewtwo already has a good lead."

"Already on it." Beth said before using Teleport. In the next moment they vanished.

Katherine and Jack returned to Pallet and told Oak and Elm everything that happened. Elm was alarmed and left immediately for New Bark Town.

"Who knows what they could be doing here in Kanto." Said Gary. "Even though they were thwarted in their attempt to take over Saffron City, they still maintain their presence."

"Maybe I should investigate." Said Jack. "If they have another lab somewhere I'm sure I can find it."

"Let me come with you!" Katherine exclaimed.

"No way." Jack replied. "I'm going by water. You won't do so well."

Katherine could only watch as Jack used his agility to run across the sea. At that rate he'd be in Vermillion City in about a day.

"Fine, I'll meet you there!" Katherine shouted. She then hurried to Viridian Forest. As Katherine passed through the City she felt uneasy about any Rockets that might see her. She was surprised to hear Team Rocket had moved their HQ from Viridian City to a location known only to the most elite rockets.

--------------------------------

As she passed through Viridian Forest, Katherine was attacked by a swarm of angry Beedrill. She used her Flamethrower to chase them away. It would be good practice in case she was surrounded. After walking though the forest she found Diglett's Cave. This would save her the trouble of going through MT. Moon and Cerulean City. She used her speed and agility to run quickly through the tunnel—she didn't want to be attacked by Ground Pokemon.

When she reached Vermillion City, she was exhausted. "Whew, that was tougher than I thought…" She wheezed.

"How did you get here before me?" Katherine heard Jack say right then. She looked and saw him standing nearby.

"I went though Diglett's cave."

"I'm impressed." Jack replied. "That's why I chose to sea route—I knew my powers would be useless underground."

"Fire can get snuffed out underground." Katherine replied. "That's probably why I'm so exhausted."

"You can relax, Saffron's north of here." Said Jack as he gave her a drink "Just take it easy."

"Thanks, Jack."

The two stayed at the Pokemon Center until Katherine felt better. The two then started north for Saffron. Along the way they ran into Mr. Fuji of Lavender Town.

"You two would most want to be careful up in Saffron City." He said to them. "Some wild Water and Steel Pokemon are running around and causing trouble on the streets."

"Isn't there anyone to stop them?" Jack asked.

"Sabrina and The Master Black Belt have put aside their rivalry to control the problem. Until this has been fully resolved, inexperienced trainers and Travelers are not allowed in."

"Hmm, this would pose a problem." Said Katherine. "Jack, what do you think?"

"I think we should check out Celadon City." He replied. "But I also think just one of us could sneak into Saffron to have a look around."

"I could go to Celadon by myself. It'll probably be safe for me as well."

"Very well." Jack replied. "Just keep your wits about you for anything suspicious."

After sharing a kiss, Katherine watched as Jack ran to the gate and cleared it with a single leap. "Please stay safe…" She whispered before heading for Celadon.

-----------------------------

Aww, a little bit of Romance! I thought I'd make a nice Rai-Nine pairing. I know I've been including the other Hybrids up to now but for the next 3 to 4 chapters it'll be mostly Katherine solo with Jack appearing in a few spots. Oh, and Skitty have its first battle in the next chapter. Katherine may also get a new pokemon as well…


	5. Here Comes Team Rocket 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This story was originally started by Raichu-Fan.

**A Hybrids Life**

**3. Here Comes Team Rocket! Part 2**

Katherine took the short, winding path into Celadon City and was met by many tall buildings. Having stayed in Pallet Town it certainly was new to her. "I hope I don't get lost here…" She said to herself as she passed by a Pet Shop. Seeing a Pokemon she wanted, she went inside to get it.

"Did anyone ever tell you ya look like a Ninetales?" The clerk asked her.

"That's because I am half-Ninetales." Katherine replied. "And yes, I do breath fire—sometimes."

That surprised the clerk so much that he let her have the Houndour she bought for free, throwing in a Super Potion to boot. He then told her the Celadon department store would be a good place to buy anything she would need for her Pokemon. He thanked him and went on her way.

When she was outside, she let out Skitty its Poke Ball so it could meet a new friend. Skitty and Houndour instantly became friends. After crossing a busy street Katherine bumped into someone going in the other direction, nearly making Skitty fall off her shoulder.

"Oops, sorry about that!" She exclaimed.

"It's quite ok." The lady said. When she saw whom she'd bumped into she let out a surprise gasp. "Wow, so you're one of the people I've heard so much about! My name is Erika. What brings you to Celadon?"

"I'm…just doing a bit of traveling." Katherine said cautiously. She wasn't going to tell the true nature of her visit to someone she'd just met! "My name's Katherine by the way."

"Your Skitty is so adorable!" Erika commented. "You must take real good care of it."

"I've only had a few a few weeks, actually." She replied. "It hasn't even been in a battle before."

"That's just as well." Erika replied. "Not everyone who has a Pokemon uses them for battles. If you're going to be around for awhile, I can show you around."

"That would certainly help." Said Katherine. "I was so worried I would get lost!"

Erika then showed Katherine where everything was from the Pokemon Center to the Celadon Department Store. While there, Katherine made sure to stock up on items. She even found some element stones for evolving Pokemon. When the Store Owner heard she'd stopped by he came to her personally to present an Eevee.

It didn't stay one for long, as Katherine evolved it into an Espeon. "I've never seen an Eevee evolve so fast." Erika commented.

"It must be the Pokemon side of me." Katherine replied. "I have that effect sometimes."

"Say, would you like to check out the Celadon Gym?" Erika asked her. "I'm sure the Gym Leader would love to meet you."

"Sure, I guess." Katherine replied as Erika led her to the Gym.

Katherine noticed the gym was filled with lots of flowers and plants. She was even more surprised to discover the gym specialized in Dark Pokemon.

"This Gym looks so interesting." She commented after Erika gave a tour. They were now in the Leader's office.

"I'm glad you like it." Erika replied, pointing to a desk. On it was a sign with her name. "I'm one of the Gym Leaders."

"That explains a bit." Said Katherine. "Where's the other one?"

"My brother Marty is actually the real Gym Leader but he's in Saffron right now." Erika said. "He's helping Sabrina with the wild Pokemon running around in there. Until he can return I get to relive my glory days."

"You mean you've done this before?" Katherine asked. "That must mean you're really good, then."

Erika picked up a picture on her desk and stared at it. "I stepped down as Gym Leader 17 years ago." She said. "I was expecting a baby girl at the time and wanted to spend as much time with her as I could."

"That's so nice." Said Katherine. "Do you have a picture?"

"Only this one." She pointed to a picture of herself holding an infant. "The day after she was born, some one broke into the hospital and kidnapped her along with 5 other children. It made national headlines. I haven't seen or even heard from her since. I don't even know if she is alive or dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Katherine. "That sounds a little bit like what happened to me. I don't even know who my real parents were or anything about them. The only thing I have that offers any clue is this hairpin."

Erika gasped when she saw it. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't even know, which makes things harder." Katherine replied. "All I know is I've had it forever."

Erika pointed to the infant in the picture. An identical hairpin was in its hair.

"Momma?"

"Katherine?"

--------------------

"After all these years, I had no idea…" Erika said after Katherine had told her everything that had happened to her.

"I can't believe I found my mother…" Katherine said. "The others are going to be so happy for me."

"Did you ever see Dr. Jackson after he introduced you to Giovanni?" Erika asked. "Maybe he knows how to make you human again."

"Oh, it's ok." Katherine said. "I don't mind being stuck like this. It's a part of me and I accept it."

"I still think he should be found anyway." Erika insisted. "Who knows if he's started making more Hybrids?"

"I never thought of that as a possibility." Said Katherine. "Maybe I should check out the Rocket Hideout hidden under the Game Corner."

"There's a Hideout THERE!" Erika exclaimed. "That will explain how the police could never catch them."

"I'd better hurry, then." Said Katherine. "I recently heard they're using it as lab to develop new things."

"It's grown pretty late, now." Said Erika. "You might exhaust yourself if you go now. Why not do it in the morning?"

"That sounds wise." Katherine replied. "I am a bit tired."

Erika then took Katherine to her home a few blocks from the Gym. She also showed her would've been her room. "I'm glad I kept getting bigger furniture." Erika commented. "I always believed you'd return someday."

"Thank you very much!" Katherine exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"I'm glad you like it." Erika said before saying good night.

----------------

When Katherine woke up the next morning, she felt nauseous. She ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. "Katherine, are you ok in there?" Erika asked from another part of the house.

"I'll be ok." Katherine replied. After taking a shower, Katherine went to her room to get dressed. She decided to wear her old Rocket Uniform to blend in with other Rockets. She was a little annoyed to find the pants barely fit for some reason. When she looked at herself in the mirror she noticed she'd somehow gained weight overnight. Annoyed at this she grabbed a looser set of pants from the dresser and put in on instead.

She went to the kitchen where she had breakfast with Erika and Marty. "It's nice to finally meet my niece." Said Marty when he saw her. "Even though you don't look like me you can still call me uncle."

Soon after, Marty left for Saffron City and Katherine prepared to go to the Rocket Hideout. That's when Erika noticed Katherine's belly starting to show a little bit. "Are you Pregnant?" She asked.

"I've never slept with anyone." Katherine replied. "The most I've ever done is kiss my friend Jack." Katherine suddenly felt her stomach getting bigger. She looked down and saw her shirt just barely covered her belly. "I guess that's not the only way I can get Pregnant."

Despite this, Katherine decided to go anyway. Erika went along as well. She wanted to see the Rocket Hideout. Upon arriving at the Game Corner, Katherine found a secret switch that revealed a staircase to the basement. The two went in and were now in the Rocket hideout.

It turns out was being used a Research Lab. They were actually trying to recreate the Hybrid Serum. They'd gotten lucky, though—no Rockets were around so they could look around as they pleased.

Katherine quickly found information on Dr. Jackson. Apparently he'd created an anti-serum Giovanni didn't know about. Team Rocket was trying to find him because he also had the exact formula used to create her and the others and data that could be used to mass-produce Hybrids.

While search a computer Katherine found a small log of the first Hybrid Project that created her. Apparently there were originally six test subjects but two had died. On top of that, they'd injected the DNA of one of the failed subjects into Jason to give him a resistance to water. She was horrified.

Right then, she knew she had to destroy the lab. No way was she going to Team Rocket do this to anyone else. Inhaling deeply, she unleashed a Fire Blast on the main supercomputer. It triggered a fire that spread quickly.

"We have to get out of here!" Said Erika. They escaped from the lab before it was completely destroyed. They watched it burn to the ground.

"It looks like I have a new goal." Said Katherine. She and Erika were at the Gym. "I've got to find Dr. Jackson before Team Rocket does."

"I just found you." Said Erika. "I can't loose you again after all this time…"

"If you go, who will run the gym?" Katherine asked. "It would be best if you stayed here."

Suddenly, Marty burst into the Gym. "We've finally done it!" He exclaimed. "All the wild Pokemon have been run out of Saffron City."

"That's amazing!" Erika replied.

"Not only that, I got to meet someone's Uncle." Said someone who'd come up behind him. Katherine turned and saw that it was Jack.

"We ran into each other in Saffron today." Marty explained. "When he told me he knew you Katherine, that's when I said he should come with me to meet her mom."

"Nice to meet you." Erika said. "Katherine told me there's two more of you. Maybe she'll introduce me to them someday."

"Katherine, are you pregnant?" Jack asked, noticing her large belly.

"Yes." She replied. "And you're gonna be a daddy!"

"That's amazing!" Jack exclaimed. "But we never—"

"I know." Katherine cut in. Suddenly her stomach grew bigger. Jack could only watch in surprise. "As you can see it's going faster than a normal pregnancy, too. It might be because we're both Hybrids."

"I wish I could stay but I just got word from Beth they found the project Mewtwo mentioned but arrived too late." Said Jack. "When they arrived, they discovered Team Rocket had made two new Hybrids from the cells of Lugia and Ho-oh. They're holed in and Mahogany Town and needed some backup."

"I can't go now." Said Katherine. "When I checked out the Rocket Hideout here I found out Dr. Jackson, the man who created us is alive and somewhere on an island south of here. I want to find him before Team Rocket does."

"That is serious." Said Jack. "Hmm. I'll just tell Beth when I see her you had to do something important on your own. She'll understand."

Jack turned to go but remembered something and stopped. "I'm really sorry for having to go so quickly. I'd prefer to be here for the birth but if I don't hurry we might have to plan a funeral. By the way Katherine, have you gotten any new Pokemon?"

"I bought a Houndour yesterday and someone gave me an Eevee I evolved into Espeon." She replied. "Put that with my Skitty and I now have three."

"That's mighty impressive." Jack commented. "While I was in Saffron I caught a Gyarados and two Skarmory. Here, I'll give you one. That way you won't have to walk around so much with you being pregnant and everything."

"That's so nice of you." Katherine replied as she pocketed the Poke Ball.

"Just be careful—your fire attacks can be harmful to it." And with that, he ran out the door, jumped into the air and was gone.

"How's he doing that?" Asked Marty.

"It's his Agility move." Katherine replied. "It lets him move blindingly fast. He even ran over water from Pallet Town to Vermillion City. I used mine to run through Diglett's Cave."

"That sure is impressive." Said Marty. "With me back in town things will go on as if what happened next door never happened."

"This means I can finally get out again!" Erika exclaimed. "I was worried I'd be stuck here much longer."

"You know I wouldn't let that happen to my sister." Marty replied. "You should go with Katherine. It'll give you two the chance to catch up on lost time."

"I could use some company." Katherine added.

"How could I say no to that?" Erika replied. "I'm definitely coming along!"

"Before you go, take this Katherine." Said Marty. "I know you've gotten 4 pokemon in the last 32 hours but this one will be of great use. It's a Medicham. Sabrina gave it to me for helping her out but I think you'd do better with it."

"I…I don't know what to say." Katherine said. "I'm so happy I've got a family. I hope the others can meet theirs someday."

"I'm sure they will." Erika replied.

--------------------------

The next day, Erika and Katherine mounted Skarmory and flew off to find Dr. Jackson. According to what they'd found in the Rocket Hideout, Dr. Jackson had been sighted on one of the Sevii Islands. It was relatively far from the mainland and if there were any Rockets still searching for him, they had a good lead.

After flying for about six hours, they arrived on One Island. They learned on the Island that some people in black suits came the day before asking about a Scientist. Finding nothing useful, they'd left for another Island.

"I suppose we should check Island Three next." Said Erika. "Island Two is the smallest of all of them but no one matching Jackson's description was seen there at all."

They got on Skarmory and flew to Island Three very quickly. When they landed, some brash trainers decided to challenge them to a 2 on 2 Pokemon Battle. Katherine was feeling tired from flying around but wanted to battle with her mother.

"We choose Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee!" The pair said.

"I choose Skitty!" said Katherine, throwing a Poke Ball.

"Celebi, go!" said Erika.

"Where'd you get that from?" Katherine asked.

"I caught it while we were on One Island." Erika replied. "I would've told you then but we were in a rush."

"Use Mach Punch!" Said one of the other trainers.

"Skitty, use Assist!" Katherine said. It ended up being a Psychic Attack. It also took out both Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee in a single hit. The trainers recalled their Pokemon and threw in the towel. They didn't want to fight Erika's Celebi!

"Not bad for your first battle." Erika Commented. "You handled yourself really well."

"I'm just glad it's over." Katherine replied. "I'm really, really tired."

"We can call it a night, then." Erika said. "It's Dark now and won't be safe to fly to another Island."

The two went into the Berry Forest and set up camp. There was no lodging so they really had no other option. Katherine got a fire going and Erika prepared some food. In the middle of all this, Katherine went into labor. Erika was a little tense but everything worked out.

"You've got a new son." Erika said after the birth. "He looks just like his father!" Although the baby had peach-cream fur like Katherine his ears, tail and feet were that of a Raichu.

"Mom, I think I'm having another one!" Katherine exclaimed.

"That can't be right…" Erika said.

But then again Katherine, being a Hybrid was allowed to ignore the laws of nature. She ended up having five more children: 2 more boys and 3 girls. Half of them looked like her, two looked like Jack and one of them looked completely human. This was a very surprising discovery.

"This baby girl looks just like you when you were born." Said Erika. "Maybe this means it's very possible for you to be changed back."

"If this happened with one of my kids, maybe it'll happen to Beth when she has children." Said Katherine.

The next day, Erika told Katherine she wanted to that the kids somewhere safe. She agreed and Erika took the Ferry to Vermillion City. From there she'd take the kids to Pallet Town. Katherine, meanwhile would continue the search for Dr. Jackson alone. She got on Skarmory and flew to Five Island. She ended up landing on Six Island because of the sudden change in winds. When she landed, she immediately inquired about the runaway scientist.

"You mean that guy actually made you?" Asked an Officer she questioned. "Some guys in black asked me the same thing yesterday but something about them made me not tell them where he is…"

The officer told her Dr. Jackson lived in a cave on Island Seven. Katherine thanked him and flew off immediately. She landed in the Ruin Valley and started her search. Her enhanced senses of hearing, sight and smell made it easier to track his secret home.

After searching well into the night, she spotted someone go into a cave. Immediately she gave chase after the person. When she entered the cave she found that it was the person's home. Right after entering the entrance she used closed behind her.

"Where you following me?" Asked the person, who was in another room. "I don't take kindly to being followed—" He stopped short when he saw who it was.

"And I don't take kindly to being used as a test subject, Doctor." Katherine replied. "Surprised I'm still alive?"

"You have no idea, 003." Jackson replied. "How the hell did you find me? Did Giovanni send you to get me?"

"First of all, my name is Katherine now." Katherine said. "And no, Giovanni did not send me. I escaped from Team Rocket along with the other surviving Hybrids about 16 months ago. I also did some looking around in the Rocket Hideout in Celadon City. It was there I found clues on where to look for you."

"What do you want of me?" He asked. "I already told you I can't change you back."

"I don't believe you." She replied sharply. "I found my birth mother a few days ago. She recognized the hairpin I was wearing. I also gave birth to six children yesterday and one of them looked like me when I was born. That's more than enough proof to me that there's still enough human in me for me to be changed back!"

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "I did not want to deceive you but I was under direct orders of Team Rocket." He opened a desk in the room and pulled out a box. Inside were a set of vials and a Disc.

"These are the reason I disappeared. When I made the Hybrid Serum I also made an Antidote as well. I also have the formula needed to make a whole army of Human-Pokemon Hybrids. You and the others were to be the first step in that direction. When I left, I destroyed the information on file and put it on this—which I made a few more copies of here."

"I'll take those." Said Katherine, grabbing the Disc and Vials. "If my mother was here she'd want to hurt you. If you have any decency left in you I'd suggest you give the other copies to Professor Oak and Professor Elm and then promise not to do anything like this ever again. It would also do you good to know Team Rocket has been trailing me since I got on the island and they'll probably find your place real soon."

And with that, Katherine disappeared into the night. She wanted to return to Pallet Town and use the Antidote to change 2 more of her children to humans. Ignoring she was part Fire Pokemon, she used Agility to run across the sea to Pallet Town.

That concludes this chapter. I hope you liked it! Before you ask, no Katherine is not going to Johto to help the others. Remember, this story's centered around just her. If this story is successful I'll do a sequel but with another Hybrid. I should warn ye if you've read some of my Pokemon fics—my own two Hybrids will make an appearance in the next three chapters. Yep, Fin who is half Raichu and Katrin who is Half Sableye. Stay tuned!


	6. Giovanni Strikes Back

A/N: I had a chat with Raichu-Fan recently and one of the things discussed was some of the things he'd originally had planned. Everything I did so far is fine but he'd like me to move this in a different direction. Hopefully you'll agree with the change of events…

**A Hybrids Life**

**4. Giovanni Strikes Back**

Giovanni sat in his office pondering what would be done about the hybrids. It's been two years since they'd escaped and a year since his failed attempt to re-capture them in Pallet Town. In addition to that his most powerful creation, Mewtwo had gone rogue and recently freed 249 and 250.

They were Hybrids of Lugia and Ho-Oh and now they ran with Mewtwo, disrupting Rocket operations in Johto and Kanto. If that wasn't the least of his worries, he'd just been told the Hybrids had destroyed some very expensive Cyborg Pokemon. Cyborg Pokemon that would be VERY hard to replace…

"Boss, there's some guy here to see you!" One a Rocket Grunt burst in saying.

"It's ok, I'm expecting him." Giovanni replied. In the next instant the office doors flew off their hinges and buried the grunt trying to leave. Giovanni would have to remember to send his family his condolences.

"Do you know why I'm here, Giovanni?" The man asked. "I told you that if all of my creations were defeated I would have to be involved."

"Yes, I remember Kane." The Rocket Leader replied sternly. "It was a very fair deal if I recall."

"More than fair!" Kane shot back. "I gave you 8 powerful Techno-Enhanced Pokemon and in but 2 weeks they're all destroyed! How does that happen!"

Kane's cybernetic eye glowed an intense red. Giovanni had never seen his entire face because of his long black hair. Now he was beginning to understand why.

"Allow me to explain." He began. "19 years ago I ordered the started of the Hybrid Project—"

"Yes, yes I know." Kane cut in. "The Espeon Cyborg gathered the children itself personally. Get to the point."

"Well, 2 years ago they escaped a few months after their awakening. I then ordered the creation of Mewtwo in the hopes that it would be able to defeat the Hybrids. Not only was it defeated but it later freed two other powerful Hybrids from Captivity in Johto and has been costing Team Rocket thousands of dollars in disrupted business all over Kanto and Johto."

"And these Hybrids are the ones who destroyed the Cyborgs?" Kane asked.

"Yes."

Kane thought hard for a moment. His sudden silence made Giovanni uneasy. His cohorts had warned him that allying with the Brotherhood of Nod could be dangerous to the organization. He dismissed their concern, saying it would be moving Team Rocket one step closer to world domination.

"Get your helicopter ready." He said. "I would see these Hybrids for myself."

"Immediately." Giovanni said, bowing deeply before Kane. If his underlings saw this display they would be horrified. He was all the more relieved Kane had killed the grunt upon entering. He had the Helicopter readied and they flew to New Bark Town where three of the Hybrids were staying.

Giovanni had learned through spies some time ago that the fourth Hybrid—the Ninetales—had not only found her birth mother but had given birth to six children and was living in Pallet Town. He decided she was now useless to him and wouldn't bother with something that would never fight for him.

The Helicopter flew from the new Rocket Base on Seafoam Island to New Bark Town in Johto. Before leaving, Kane had his assistant bring two large boxes on board as well. Now that they were near their destination the contents of these was the subject of Giovanni's curiosity.

----------------

The sound of helicopter blades aroused the attention of Beth, Jason and Jack, who were asleep in Professor Elm's house. Jack had just gotten back the night before after spending some time with Katherine and the kids. Beth went outside first to see what the noise was about. What she saw caused her to run back inside and get the guys.

"Jack, Jason! Giovanni's found us!" She exclaimed.

Without wasting a second they got dressed and ran outside to meet him. The first thing the Hybrids noticed was unlike before it was just one helicopter. They knew Mewtwo had left the region with 249 and 250 to break up other Rocket operations worldwide.

The helicopter touched down and out came Giovanni, flanked by a man twice his size and another man dragging two boxes. The man wore a large black overcoat and a hat that covered his eyes. Both parties stared at each other with interest.

-------------

"So you're the Hybrids Giovanni told me so much about." Kane said to them. "It may come as a surprise but I, too had a part in your creation. I supplied Giovanni with the Techno-Enhanced Pokemon used to steal you as infants. He has told me much about how you destroyed all my wonderful creations under his care. I have come to see this for myself."

On cue, the boxes opened to reveal what looked like Umbreon and Vaporeon. They had machinery and wiring in showing on various area of their bodies. The Hybrids held their ground, however.

---------------

"We've defeated many of these creatures before and we can do it again!" Jack exclaimed, discharging electricity through his tail.

"Show me!" Kane replied. This was an outright challenge of their strength!

"I'll take care of the black one!" Jason said before extending his claws.

"Then Blue Boy is mine!" said Jack as he charged energy.

"Boys, be careful." Beth warned. "Something tells me these are not the same as the ones we fought before."

"Cyborgs attack!" Kane ordered. Both Pokemon hummed to life and jumped into action.

"Prepare to get torn to shreds!" said Jason as he prepared to hit the Umbreon with Brick Break. He was surprised when it jumped over him and speared Beth to the ground. It then started to bite at her face. Dark type moves really hurt Psychic Pokemon.

Jason was about to hit it off her when he was hit from behind from a Water Gun from the Vaporeon Cyborg. It did not hurt because of the Feraligatr Hybrid cells in him but it knocked him to the ground.

"How's these things beating us 2 to 3?" asked Jack after realizing what had happened.

"They're going by types!" Said Jason. Get that thing off Beth and I'll take the Vaporeon!" Jason the jumped over Jack and used Cut on the Vaporeon Cyborg. It was cleaved instantly.

Jack shocked the Umbreon into paralysis, causing it to fall. After making sure it was dead he tended to Beth's injuries. All three of them were not prepared for what was about to happen next.

-----------------

"Impressive!" Said Kane after seeing how quickly his creations were dispatched. "I see now why Giovanni was having difficulty in recapturing you. Technology has it limit, but living creatures do as well." He snapped his fingers and a third box dropped between him and the Cyborgs. It opened to reveal a Mightyena Cyborg.

"Finish it!" Kane ordered.

------------

"Beth, look out!" Jason exclaimed. He warning came too late. Before she could teleport completely it used Odor Sleuth so it could see where it would re-appear. Jason tried to hit it with Brick Break but it simply knocked him aside.

It then spit a laser net at Jack, keeping him from moving. Kane's assistant attached a hook to part of the net and it was pulled into the Helicopter. "Jason, take these!" said Jack as his slipped his poke balls through an opening and threw them.

"Jack!" Jason exclaimed. He tried to go after him but the next thing he heard made him stop. A scream—of agony. Jason could only watch as Beth was maimed to death by the Mightyena Cyborg. With her last ounce of strength, she released her Tyranitar, Flareon and Breloom.

"Go…with Jason…" She whispered. She fell back, dead from her injuries. Jason let out a Roar that wasn't quite human and not quite that of a Pokemon. It echoed for miles.

------------------

"What…was that?" Erika asked Katherine in Pallet Town. "Oh, my gosh…something's happened to the others!" She exclaimed with dread. Without saying anything else, Katherine jumped out of the window and ran for Johto. She only hoped she wouldn't be too late.

-----------------

"A very handsome trophy if I do say so!" Said Kane on the helicopter ride back to the Rocket HQ. "He will be the first to be used in a new experimental process I call Digitation. If successful he will be the most powerful Cyborg and Hybrid ever!"

"Just what the Brotherhood needs." Said Giovanni. "I can supply you with resources if need be."

"That won't be necessary, human." Said Kane.

"Human?" Giovanni questioned. "I am sure you have noticed my cybernetic eye by now. The constant staring I get from you is proof of that." "What are you talking about?" Giovanni asked with suspicion.

Kane removed his hat and pushed back his long hair, revealing his face. This allowed Giovanni to see Kane in his entirety. "Since you have failed, Team Rocket belongs to me." Said Kane. " While we were in Johto my men have been busy taking command of your operations around the world."

"Impossible!" Giovanni exclaimed. As if on cue Kane's assistant kicked the human pilot out of the helicopter. The helicopter stayed its course, however.

"Never did get why you never automated your vehicles." Said Kane "It would prevent what just happened from occurring…"

"What becomes of me now?"

"The Brotherhood has yet to decide a suitable punishment." Kane replied. "Until then, you will be detained the Rocket HQ."

-----------------

When Katherine reached New Bark Town she knew she had come too late. There were obvious signs of battle and half of the town was in ruin. When she reached Professor Elm's Lab she found Jason, Elm and his aide standing over a table. Their back was to her so should not see what was there.

"I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Katherine." She heard Jason say.

"Explain what?" She said in her head. Jason apparently heard it and turned to see her there. "What happened here?" She asked him. "Where are Jack and Beth?"

"Katherine, I'm not going to deceive you." He pulled back the sheet on the table, allowing Katherine to see Beth's dead body. Even though she looked peaceful Katherine knew she had died a horrible death.

Seeing no sign of Jack she could only assume he to be alive. Jason sensed this and knew he should keep going. He reached into his pocket and took out four poke balls the contained Jack's Ludicolo, Gyarados, Jolteon and Skarmory. "Jack was captured by the enemy." He said. "He wanted you to have these."

She took them and held them tightly. "Do you know where he was taken?" she asked.

"Yes." Said a voice that came from nowhere.

Everyone in the room looked and saw a badly bruised Mewtwo float in. He'd obviously been in a melee recently, as his wounds were fresh.

"The same man who took your friend took mine from me." Said Mewtwo. As he talked his wounds healed themselves. "We were in Kanto when we were ambushed by Cybernetically enhanced Pokemon. I managed to get away but my friends were not as lucky. They were captured and taken to the Rocket HQ."

"We have to go there." Said Katherine. "We must free them and avenge Beth!"

"I agree." Said Mewtwo. "It will be difficult, however."

"That HQ is sure to infested with more of those Cyborgs." Said Jason. "It's going to be dangerous. We could get captured ourselves."

"We must risk it none the less." Katherine replied. "Jack is very powerful. Who knows what they could do to him!"

"Very well, then." Jason replied. "We leave at dawn."

-----------------

That concludes this chapter. How do you like it? This took longer because I was sidetracked with other things. Me and Raichu-Fan are gonna co-author the next part of this storyline so there will be 2 more chapters by me. Obviously he likes the story thus far. I was mean in making him wait until I finished before letting him see this chap.


	7. Flesh Versus Steel

A/N: I've been neglecting, I know. I had to tell RF he will get this chapter before the end of the summer and it's September. No offense RF but I'm only using the Cyborg concept from what you've given me so far. After the next chapter we'll talk.

Here's a quick reminder of who has what Pokemon:

Katherine: Espeon, Skitty, Houndour, Medicham and Gyarados

Jason: Dragonite, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Claydol and Piloswine

Jack: Ludicolo, Gyarados, Jolteon and Skarmory

Beth: Tyranitar, Flareon and Breloom

Note: Jason has Beth's Pokemon now and Katherine has Jack's.

**A Hybrids Life**

**5. Flesh versus Steel**

Katherine, Mewtwo and Jason stood at the door of the organization that had ordered their creation. They'd sworn never to work for such a nefarious person like Giovanni and now they had come to rescue their friends. "How do you think we should go about finding them?" Asked Jason.

"Sneaking in would be pointless." Mewtwo replied, gathering energy to launch a Shadow Ball attack. "They already know we're coming!" The attack blew a huge hole in the wall of the compound and an alarm sounded. This was their cue to get moving.

"Espeon, Psychic!" Katherine cried, throwing a Poke Ball. The Psychic blasted the nearby rockets into submission before they could attack. "Claydol, Earthquake." Said Jason, sending out his Pokemon. The shockwaves split the fortress in two. It also flushed out a parade of Cyborg Pokemon.

"Let's get to work!" Said Jason before cleaving a Mightyena Cyborg in two. Katherine used her fire attacks to fight as well. For every Cyborg they cut down. 3 more would take its place. "We have to push through!" Said Mewtwo after seeing several machines enter the fray.

"Tyranitar, Hyper beam!" Said Jason as he threw a Poke Ball. The Armor Pokemon disintegrated several Cyborgs at once. "Now's your chance." Said Jaason. "Go!" What about you?" Asked Katherine. "I'll catch up, just go!" He replied as he sent out his Dragonite. Katherine and Mewtwo continued further into the compound.Upon reaching Giovanni's office they were pleasantly surprised.

"So nice to meet you at last." The man said. "Who are you?" Asked Mewtwo. "My name is Kane." The man said. "You this Mewtwo I have heard so much about, I presume?" "Where are my friends?" He asked, charging a large amount of Psychic Energy. "Answer me!" "Oh, they are here." Kane replied. "As is your Jack, Katherine."

As if on cue, the bookshelves parted to reveal #249, #250 and Jack. "As you can see, they have undergone a radical change." He continued. "You—you bastard!" Katherine exclaimed. "They're Cyborgs!" "As is Giovanni." Kane finished, pointing to the sentinel standing behind him. "So that means Team Rocket is..." Mewtwo trailed.

"No more." Kane finished. "And you are next." Just then, Jason came crashing through a wall. Behind him were several Cyborgs. Mewtwo and Katherine enterd a fighting stance, as did the new Cyborgs. "Will you really fight your friends?" Asked Kane. "This will be amusing!"

"These are not my friends." Said Mewtwo. "After I'm done with them I'll rip you apart with my bare hands! Cyber-fusion, Psychic!" Instantly, the armor he'd worn when he first met the Hybrids came to him and outfitted his body. Powered by his powerful Psyche Mewtwo was now a very dangerous creature.

"So you will fight, then!" Kane exclaimed. "That's right." Said Jason. "We'll beat them or die trying!" "Unless you swear your loyalty to me, that's exactly what will happen." Kane replied. "The Brotherhood of Nod never fails, nor will it here to you. Cyborg Jack, #249 and #250, destroy them!"

"Jason, now would be a good time for use to power up." Said Katherine. "I agree!" he exclaimed. "Cyber-fusion!" They said together. "Fire!" said Katherine. "Earth!" said Jason. Because they, like Mewtwo were Hybrid creatures they had the power to summon powerful cybernetic armor to use in combat. This was their first time actually using it, though.

When the transformation wascomplete, Katherine sported razor-sharp gauntlets and respirator that powered up her breath attacks. Jason's Cybernetic Implants made his Claws more lethal and would allow him to glide in the air. Needless to say, they would not be holding anything back.

-----

Short and sweet, I know. That concludes the story. There's a chance Raichu Fan and myself will work together on the sequel so stay tuned to that. Until then, feel free to check out my other Pokemon Fics in Progress...

-Ted Toss64


End file.
